Everything
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Nick Ryves, iblis dalam tubuh manusia. Sam Winchester, berasal dari keluarga pemburu iblis. Secara absurd, keduanya kini bertemu dan saling mendebatkan kakak siapa yang lebih baik.


Di suatu tempat entah di mana, dua orang pemuda duduk bersebelahan dengan hamparan padang rumput yang hijau sebagai latarnya. Langit cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati mereka berdua. Keduanya sedang dalam perdebatan sengit— yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak penting—dan tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mau mengalah.

Masalah sepelik apakah itu? Yang pasti bukan membahas mengenai harga cabai yang terus meningkat ataupun perkembangan ekonomi negara berkembang, tentunya.

"Alan!" sengit pemuda berambut hitam gelap yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Dean!" pemuda berambut coklat dengan badan tinggi satunya membalas dengan cepat.

Dan dari sepotong perdebatan sengit itu, dapat diketahui bahwa mereka sedang berdebat mengenai kakak mana yang lebih baik.

* * *

**Everything**

by Sapphire

Demons' Lexicon © SRB

Supernatural © Eric Kripke

**Warning(s):** OOC-maybe, Crossover, absurd, brotherly love, don't like don't read [-(

.

_"There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother." - Astrid Alauda_

* * *

Nick Ryves, iblis yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia. Berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan pakaian yang senada yang membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja bermasa depan suram. Bertingkah seakan ia tidak memedulikan apapun yang ada di dunia, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Alan—kakak-tanpa-hubungan-darah yang teramat ia sayang—pergi ke tujuh samudera pun rela ia lakukan.

Sam Winchester, berasal dari keluarga pemburu iblis. Berusia sekitar 20an, memiliki postur tubuh tinggi besar yang membuat orang bisa mengira ia pengidap gigantisme. Wajahnya inosen dan menyiratkan tipikal anak rajin dan baik hati. Walau kenyataannya pekerjaan macam menggali kuburan ataupun masuk ke penjara sudah sering ia lakoni. Bersama Dean—kakak kandungnya—mereka menjelajah Amerika untuk membasmi iblis.

Cukup rasanya profil singkat tentang mereka berdua.

Nick dan Sam kini bertemu—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa seharusnya yang satu ada di Inggris dan yang satu di Amerika—entah bagaimana caranya. Pertemuan iblis dan pemburu iblis ini tidak diakhiri dengan mereka saling berkelahi. Tapi mereka malah duduk berdampingan sambil membicarakan siapa kakak yang terbaik.

Absurd, memang. Tapi setidaknya tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah, kan?

"Alan itu kakak terbaik di seluruh dunia," Nick memulai promosinya. "Ia yang mengasuhku sejak aku kecil. Ia yang mengajariku bicara—walau seharusnya itu mustahil untuk iblis. Ia yang selalu ada untukku tiap aku membutuhkan. Pokoknya—" pemuda itu menghentikan sejenak untuk dramatisasi. "—Alan itu yang terbaik."

Dari cara bicara Nick mengenai Alan, seakan ia sedang mepromosikan barang dagangannya pada pelanggan.

"Cih, cuma begitu doang." Cibir Sam sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Dengar, Dean—kakakku yang tampan bukan main itu—rela pergi ke Neraka demi aku! Bayangkan, dia rela mati demi aku!" Sam mengguncang-guncang Nick sebagai bagian dramatisasi yang lain. "Dia hebat, sudah memburu iblis sejak masih kecil sekaligus mengasuhku yang saat itu masih bayi. Kami hanya berbeda 4 tahun, tapi bahkan sosok ayah lebih kutemukan pada dirinya." Sam mengakhiri promosinya sambil menerawang, mungkin jadi sedikit teringat pada masa lalu.

Nick cemberut. Alan memang belum pernah mati untuknya—dan bukan berarti Nick mengizinkan jika sang kakak melakukan hal itu—tapi jika dalam keadaan seperti yang dialami Sam dan Dean, Alan pun pasti akan mau merelakan nyawanya untuk Nick.

Otak Nick langsung berputar cepat, memikirkan balasan.

"Tapi aku dan Alan selalu akur! Dan kau dengan Dean pernah tidak saling bicara selama beberapa tahun!" Nick merasa menang kali ini. Ia dan Alan mungkin sering terlibat pertengakaran kecil—dan tak jarang Nick ingin sekali memukul wajahnya—tapi sejauh ini mereka tak pernah sampai bertengkar hebat.

Sam mendengus. "Itu karena aku marah pada ayahku, dan aku ingin hidup normal! Lalu aku pergi, sehingga aku dan Dean kehilangan kontak. Hanya begitu saja kok, pada intinya kami masih tetap saling menyanyangi." Jelas Sam panjang. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya kau pernah tidak mau melihat wajah Alan lagi ketika kau tahu kau bukan adiknya!"

Nah, satu sama sekarang, kan? Sam tertawa puas dalam hati. Ia rela dikalahkan dalam hal apapun, tapi hanya tentang Dean ia tak mau kalah. Ia wajib mempromosikan Dean sebagai kakak panutan yang terbaik di dunia.

Nick memanas ketika diingatkan lagi kejadian itu. Yah, bisa dibilang saat itu ia memang marah sekali pada Alan. Tapi walau marah sekalipun bukan berarti rasa sayangnya pada pemuda yang usianya 3 tahun di atasnya itu memudar, kan? Ia cuma kesal karena dibohongi, itu saja. Perasaannya tidak pernah berubah.

"Itu hanya emosi sesaat!" Nick buru-buru memberikan pembelaan. "Aku masih labil waktu itu, terlebih lagi Alan membohongiku selama 16 tahun, wajar jika aku merasa sangat terpukul." Nick berhenti sejenak, menyusun kata-kata. "Dan aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padanya...,"

Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebagai sesama adik bermasalah yang selalu merepotkan kakak masing-masing, mungkin mereka menemukan kecocokan. Bukan tak mungkin hubungan ini akan berlanjut ke pelaminan—SALAH.

Wajar saja kini mereka tampak murung dan lesu. Mungkin sadar bahwa mereka banyak dosa. Nick sering merepotkan Alan. Sam selalu membuat Dean cemas.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, dua orang pemuda yang lain sedang bertengger di atas pohon. Mengawasi Nick dan Sam diam-diam, dengan jarak yang tak akan membuat mereka kepergok—tapi tetap mendapat akses menguping, tentunya.

"Mereka ini sedang apa sih sebenarnya?" gumam pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut kemerahan. Wajahnya menatap cemas sang adik, Nick. Yap, dialah Alan Ryves.

Pemuda satunya yang memiliki wajah jenaka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada kita berdua." Jawabnya santai. Dean Winchester sepertinya menikmati sekali melihat dirinya disanjung habis-habisan oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

Alan merasa tidak setuju, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Dan kita hanya bersembunyi di pohon saja sambil mengawasi mereka?" tanyanya, menuding. "Entahlah, Dean, rasanya ini tidak benar."

"Ayolah, Alan, kau ini serius amat sih. Nikmati saja pertunjukan gratis ini, jarang-jarang lho Sam memujiku seperti itu, biasanya kan dia malu-malu dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya." Dean memberi alasan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya di suatu dahan pohon. Sepertinya tekadnya untuk mengintip Nick vs Sam sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi.

Pemuda berkaki pincang itu diam, membenarkan dalam hati argumen Dean. Jarang-jarang ia dengar Nick terang-terangan memujinya. Dan sejujurnya, ia juga jadi penasaran sendiri melihat bagaimana jadinya akhir dari perdebatan konyol ini.

"Okelah," Alan ikut membenarkan posisinya, "Oke, aku tak keberatan melihat adikku bertarung melawan adikmu dalam mendebatkan siapa yang lebih baik dari kita." Entah kenapa nada bicaranya barusan terdengar sarkastis.

"Dan Sammy kecilku pasti yang akan menang." Dean nyengir.

"_Nah_, Nick itu keras kepala, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum berhasil."

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke bagian para adik.

Tensi perdebatan makin memanas, keduanya sama sekali belum mau menyerah. Seakan jika tidak menang itu sama saja dengan akhir dunia. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, perdebatan ini rasanya tak ada gunanya.

"Hey, tahu tidak bagian terbaik dari aku dan Dean?" Sam berkata dengan angkuh. "Kami saudara kandung!" tandasnya.

Dan tak perlu diingatkan lagi, Nick tahu bahwa dirinya dan Alan sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi itu semua bukan masalah, Alan tetap memperlakukannya seperti biasa, dan Nick sendiri memang tak pernah sanggup hidup tanpa Alan. Jadi mereka tetap saudara, toh bagi mereka makna saudara tidaklah sedangkal harus memiliki ikatan darah, kan?

Sam dan Nick sama-sama tahu hal itu.

Tapi Nick tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Kami memang bukan saudara kandung, tapi ikatan antara aku dan Alan jauh lebih kuat dibanding ikatan darah!" tegasnya penuh determinasi.

Sam mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengakui dalam hati bahwa bantahan barusan terdengar sangat keren. Tapi egonya yang kelewat tinggi membuatnya ogah harus mengatakan itu terang-terangan, dan malah kembali memanaskan situasi.

"Aku dan Dean bertualang ke penjuru Amerika HANYA berdua." Beritahu Winchester bungsu ini bangga. Ia jelas-jelas menekankan kata 'hanya', membuat Nick merasa sangat tersentil, sekaligus iri.

Nick memang dari dulu tidak setuju dengan keputusan Alan untuk membawa serta Mama. Belum lagi kini ditambah dua Crawford bersaudara yang ikut-ikutan ingin merecoki hidup bahagianya dengan Alan. Rasanya keinginan untuk hanya hidup berdua dengan sang kakak cukup mustahil diwujudkan dalam waktu dekat walaupun Mama sudah tidak ada.

"Biar saja, setidaknya aku dan Alan tidak pernah disangka pasangan gay!" balas Nick keras. Memang mereka berdua sering di bilang tidak mirip satu sama lain, tapi rasanya belum pernah ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Alan adalah sepasang kekasih.

Perkataan barusan menjadi tamparan keras bagi Sam. Bukan rahasia umum bahwa banyak resepsionis hotel sering salah mengira ia dan Dean adalah pasangan gay saat hendak memesan kamar. Yang benar saja! Wajah mereka memang tidak bisa dibilang mirip, tapi kalau mengatakan bahwa ia dan Dean itu bagai pasangan gay, kan, sama saja dengan pelecehan!

"Itu, itu—" Sam tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Nick tertawa puas, kali ini yakin bahwa dirinya menang.

Tapi Sam tidak membiarkan Ryves satu ini menang semudah itu, ia buru-buru membalas. "Aku tidak pernah melukai Dean! Sedangkan kau, gara-gara kau kakakmu harus cacat!"

Diam-diam Sam mengakui bahwa ucapannya barusan memang keteralaluan.

Nick berjengit, merasa tidak nyaman karena diingatkan kembali dengan kejadian yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat. Alan melepas jimatnya untuk melindungi Nick, Alan harus cacat seumur hidup karena Nick!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, eh?" Bentak Nick, "Kau sudah membuat kakakmu pergi ke Neraka! Itu lebih parah dari sekedar membuatnya cacat!"

Kali ini Sam yang tersentak. Dean pergi ke Neraka demi menyelamatkan nyawa Sam, Dean lebih memilih mati dari pada harus hidup tanpa Sam. Dan mendadak Sam jadi ingin menonjok sesuatu.

Mereka diam, keheningan rasanya pas untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka yang sama-sama masih kalut.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk melukainya." Nick memulai, "Seandainya boleh memilih, aku mau-mau saja menjadi yang harus cacat akibat peristiwa itu. Mati pun tak masalah. Demi kebahagiaan Alan, semuanya tak masalah bagiku."

Sam tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, tak disangka iblis bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. _Well_, kasus Nick sepertinya memang langka.

"Aku juga," Sam ikut bersuara, "Aku juga lebih memilih mati saja saat itu, ketimbang melihat Dean menukarkan nyawanya untukku. Karena Sam Winchester tanpa Dean di sampingnya hanyalah Sam yang lemah dan tak berdaya."

Kembali hening.

.

.

* * *

"Ouch, kenapa mereka malah jadi mellow begini?" keluh Dean, masih dari pohon yang sama. Ia senang-senang saja melihat Sam menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padanya, tapi jika melihat adik kesayangannya itu malah menyalahkan dirinya akibat peristiwa yang dulu-dulu tetap saja membuat Dean tidak nyaman.

Alan pun merasakan hal yang serupa, ia tidak suka melihat Nick yang terlihat menyalahkan diri begitu. Ryves sulung itu memandang kakinya yang cacat, ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kondisinya ini. Yang terpenting adalah melindungi Nick, itu sudah kewajibannya.

"Ini salah, Dean," gumam Alan, "Kita harus menghentikan mereka."

Dean menggeleng, "Belum sekarang, kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Tunggu sampai kapan? Tunggu sampai mereka berdua bunuh diri untuk tebus dosa karena menganggap terlalu sering merepotkan kita?" semprot Alan sambil menunjuk Nick dan Sam yang sedari tadi masih diam.

Dean menatap Alan terkejut. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _dude_." Balasnya. Tapi lalu Dean merenungkan kembali ucapan Alan, dan menyadari bahwa bukan tak mungkin hal itu dilakukan oleh dua adik labil yang merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. "Ugh, _well_, kurasa kau benar."

"Ya, kan?" Alan berkata dengan nada puas. "Kalau begitu—"

"Nanti dulu, kau ini buru-buru amat sih." Dean kembali mencegah Alan yang sudah siap menjatuhkan dirinya dari pohon setinggi 15 meter ini. Padahal dengan keadaan kakinya mustahil ia bisa turun dari pohon dengan selamat kecuali karena dibantu oleh Dean. "Kita tidak bisa tahu-tahu muncul di antara mereka, nanti mereka malu. Aku bisa bayangkan Sam akan ngambek denganku gara-gara aku mengupingnya dari tadi."

Argumen Dean kali ini cukup beralasan, Alan juga bisa membayangkan akan semalu apa Nick jika tahu Alan mendengar semua ucapannya. "Oke, kau menang lagi. Kita akan tunggu sampai waktu yang tepat."

Alan kembali bertahan di dahan pohon

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke bagian dua bocah labil.

"Dean selalu ada tiap kubutuhkan," Sam bergumam.

"Alan tidak pernah meninggalkanku," Nick ikut bersuara. Kecuali 4 hari itu, tentunya, pikir Nick.

"Dean takut naik pesawat, dan bagiku itu sangat aneh."

"Alan sangat payah dalam masalah gadis, dan seleranya selalu rendahan."

"Dean senang mendengarkan lagu-lagu metal."

"Alan senang pergi ke Museum."

"Dean perayu handal."

"Alan jenius luar biasa."

"Dean sangat tampan."

"Alan lebih tampan lagi."

Dan entah kenapa mereka lalu tertawa.

Nick jarang tertawa, tersenyum tulus saja bisa dibilang suatu keajaiban jika ia lakukan. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini, dengan Sam, semuanya terasa mudah. Mungkin karena Sam juga sama dengannya, memiliki kakak yang teramat disayang sebagai keluarga satu-satunya. Juga kenyataan bahwa di tubuh Sam mengalir darah iblis, secara tak langsung mungkin itu yang membuat mereka cocok.

Bagi Sam sendiri, ia merasa janggal bisa berbicara sebebas ini dengan iblis. Biasanya ia paling tidak suka berhubungan dengan makhluk Neraka itu, pengalaman dengan iblis-iblis yang selama ini ia temui dan ia buru membuatnya harus waspada dengan iblis manapun. Tapi, _well_, Nick beda. Ia memang iblis, dan walau sekarang dalam tubuh manusia ia masih belum juga menunjukkan sifat manusiawinya, setidaknya jika membicarakan Alan sajalah Nick bisa terlihat sedikit 'manusia'.

Oh dan juga mereka sama-sama memiliki kakak yang merangkap sebagai penyeimbang.

"_Well_, jadi kesimpulannya adalah kita memiliki kakak terbaik yang ada di dunia," Sam berkata dengan nada mantap. "Dean yang terbaik untukku, dan Alan yang terbaik untukmu. _Fair enough?_"

"_Yeah_," Nick membenarkan, tidak bisa mengharapkan hasil yang lebih baik dari ini.

.

.

* * *

"Oke, kita turun sekarang. Tapi ingat, jangan gegabah! Aku yang turun dulu, baru kemudian kau bisa menjatuhkan dirimu dan aku akan menangkapmu." Dean memberi instruksi pada Alan seraya bersiap-siap merayap turun dari pohon.

Alan cemberut, sebal karena dianggap lemah. Ia tahu keadaan kakinya yang pincang ini membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, bahkan untuk menuruni pohon setinggi 15 meter ini juga hal yang sulit. Saat naik pohon ini saja tadi ia dibantu oleh Dean. Tapi rasanya malu juga terus-terusan terlihat lemah di hadapan Winchester sulung itu.

"Tidak, ah," tolaknya, "Aku bisa sendiri."

Dean memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh yang benar saja, Alan. Mungkin kau memang bisa turun sendiri, tapi itu akan makan waktu seharian. Kau tidak lihat tinggi pohon ini? Tadi saja saat naik kalau bukan karena aku bantu pasti kau masih berada di dahan paling bawah, sekarang." Dean berargumen.

Mau tak mau, Alan harus membenarkan ucapan Dean.

.

.

* * *

Nick dan Sam masih sibuk membicarakan kelebihan kakak masing-masing, sepertinya memang hanya topik itu yang menarik untuk dibahas. Lagipula hanya dalam masalah ini saja mereka bisa cocok.

"Dean pernah bilang ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melukaiku." Sam bergumam, mendadak kepalanya memutarkan kenangan saat ia terjebak di rumah psikopat dan nyaris dibunuh.

"Alan juga mau melakukan apa saja asal aku tidak tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya, ia ingin aku tetap menjadi 'manusia'. Bahkan membohongiku sekalipun ia lakukan." Nick ikut bercerita.

Kembali diam.

Keheningan ini masih saja tetap berlanjut seandainya mereka tidak diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil nama mereka, diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Sam dan Nick menoleh, mata mereka langsung membulat begitu menemukan sosok yang dari tadi mereka sanjung-sanjung habis-habisan kini ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dean?"

"Alan?"

Entah sudah seidiot apa tampang Sam dan Nick saat ini.

Alan tersenyum kecil pada Nick. Ia sudah sepakat dengan Dean untuk pura-pura baru datang dan menganggap tak pernah mendengar perdebatan itu sebelumnya. Tak masalah bagi Alan. "Hey," sapanya, berjalan mendekati adik kecilnya yang badannya malah lebih besar dari dirinya.

"Yoo, Sammy." Dean maju dan tak malu-malu memeluk erat-erat Sam, yang juga memang lebih bongsor dari dirinya.

"Kalian—dari tadi—" Sam bicara terputus-putus, masih shock dengan yang terjadi.

Alan mengangkat alis. "Apa? Kami baru datang kok." Ujarnya, memulai aktingnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke Dean. "Ya, kan, Dean?"

"Yep," Dean membenarkan.

Nick mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak percaya. "Yang benar?"

Alan mengangguk, "Yeah, kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku pernah dibohongi selama 16 tahun olehmu, entah harus percaya atau tidak." Balasnya datar.

Alan tertawa keras, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Nick. Nick tidak keberatan dengan yang dilakukan kakaknya, ia malah menikmatinya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Nick masih belum puas, tapi setidaknya dengan kehadiran Alan di sini sudah membuatnya tenang. "Ayo."

Alan mengangguk pada Sam dan Dean, undur diri. "Kami duluan, Dean, Sam." Ujarnya.

Dua Winchester itu mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian," balas Dean.

Dan Ryves bersaudara itu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan hamparan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang ini. Meninggalkan tempat antah berantah ini dan kembali ke Inggris.

.

.

* * *

**END **_-dengan tidak elitnya-_

SAYA BELOM BACA DEMON'S COVENANT, ARGH! Mana di kovernya Mae cakep pula =w= dan entah saya bakal kuat atau engga baca satu buku dengan POV Mae ._. Fic ini udah rada lama ngendon di lappie, tapi ga lanjut-lanjut :| cuma gara-gara saya baru tau ada fandom Demon's Lexicon di ffn, saya jadi semangat ngetik lagi XD

_Review, if you don't mind :))  
_


End file.
